The Riddler
Edward Nigma, better known as The Riddler (originally from Batman), is a member of the Brotherhood of Evil, a supervillain that loves riddles and creates puzzles in an attempt to best his adversaries. History Edward Nashton grew up loving videogames and solving puzzles. His favorite games were ones that tested his smarts and timing, yet none of his classmates enjoyed what he loved. Furthermore, having grown up under an abusive father who accuses him of cheating at tests, Edward began to believe his intelligence was above everyone's level. His dream was to own a factory and produce puzzle-themed machines that would help everyone grow smarter. He eventually joins the Brotherhood of Evil and aids them in bank robberies, eventually gathering enough money to accomplish his goals. Sadly, many people ignore his Riddles. Nextgen Series In Legend of the Seven Lights, Riddler communicated with Sandman, prompting the hero to solve his Riddles in exchange for useful info. Riddler would help Sandman enter the toy store in Civic City and tell him about the Lazarus cargo in Raiders' Valley. In Field Day!, Riddler set up a bunch of puzzles in Coruscant for players to solve in the City Search game. In The Horrorverse, Riddler was a tertiary antagonist. He went with Affright and Caesar Clown to Knowhere, where he installed a strong security lock in the entrance to the Collector's Museum. Having set up 500 Riddles for Sandman to solve, he kidnaps Danika York, Angie McKenzie, Luvbi, Eva Jackson, and Matthew Dimalanta, leaving the hero with no choice but to solve them all. With help from his new friends, Sandman was able to solve them all, concluding with a Mario Kart race with Holo-Riddler on Knowhere. Sandman and Jack Skellington won the race and destroyed the Holo-Riddler. When Affright invades Cleveland, The Riddler battles Carol Masterson and Vanellope in his flying pod. The latter is able to get into his protected pod via his controlled robots, attacking Riddler, and then Carol lands the final hit with a computer to the head. Riddler regains consciousness after Affright's defeat and makes a getaway. He makes it back to his factory and is greeted by the Carpenter Fairy Queen. In Index and the World Rings, Riddler was at the Azoth Kingdom on Planet Poké when the Green Ring of Wisdom crashes near him. Quickly learning the ring's power, he soon becomes a hero of Azoth as he becomes employed in their Treehouse and uses his newfound knowledge to help discover new mining locations and achieve new developments. He is visited by Sector $, who learned of his power, but they could do nothing to stop him as they decided to leave. They left a tiny Ciel Phantomhive behind to observe him, but Riddler easily captured the spy. Later, he is again visited by Sector $, along with Sector SA and their friends, who wish to take Riddler with them. He denies their request, while also taunting Index about her other identity. In Pirate Wars, The Riddler bribes the pirates of the Emperor crews into hiding treasure chests around their territories for the KND to find. Furthermore, the pirates also hide their own prisoners in designated locations under the same orders, some requiring the operatives to solve puzzles to rescue them. Appearance The Riddler has brown hair and blue eyes with glasses. He wears a green jacket laden with ?'s, a white undershirt with a tie that matches his jacket, light-brown pants, and black shoes. He wields a staff with a "?" head and fingerless gloves with "?" on the backs. Personality The Riddler is extremely egotistic and thinks himself smarter than everyone. He is obsessed with puzzles and desperately wants people to attempt his Riddles. He grows angry when people ignore his Riddles, and also angry when they are able to solve them. Riddler is a big fan of videogames that test his knowledge, from puzzle games like Zelda, collectathons like Banjo, or score-based grading systems like Sonic. He claims to have hacked a few other Sonic games to be programmed with grading systems, and whenever a challenge proves too hard, he tweaks the game to make it slightly easier. Abilities The Riddler is a gifted engineer who has designed a vast array of puzzling devices. He is a master hacker, able to infiltrate any facility, and his own security devices are state-of-the-art, to where even Vanellope can't hack them easily. When he acquires the Green Ring of Wisdom, he gains the power to answer any question in the universe. Stories He's Appeared *Legend of the Seven Lights *Field Day! (voice) *Sector MG (mentioned) *The Horrorverse *Index and the World Rings Trivia *The Riddler is Gamewizard's favorite villain in Batman. He finds the character to be relatable, in that Riddler works hard setting up his puzzles, and yet no one appreciates them, which is what Gamewizard feels with his stories sometimes. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:BOE Members Category:Scientists Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists Category:Computer Experts Category:Haki Users